All I Need is Your Love
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna asks Elsa if she ever considered marrying in the future, but Elsa assures her that she has no interest in romance. Besides, she already has all the love she needs from a special someone. A sisterly oneshot.


All I Need is Your Love

* * *

On a warm spring day, Anna suggested that she and Elsa sit outside in the courtyard, and drink lemonade together. Elsa thought it was wonderful idea. She had been so busy with her queenly duties lately, that she needed a time to relax. What better way to relax than with the person she loved the most: Anna. They had Kai bring out two chairs to the courtyard, while another servant made fresh lemonade. After the sisters were settled, Kai and the rest of the servants walked away, leaving the sisters alone to enjoy each other's company.

"It's so beautiful today," Anna said, looking up at the sky.

"It sure is," Elsa agreed.

"I think spring is my favorite time of the year. It's not too hot or too cold, and everything looks so lovely."

Elsa smiled. "You're right about that. Spring is definitely a pretty time of the year, but I think winter is great as well.

Anna laughed, taking a sip of lemonade. "You would say that. Winter is probably your favorite season too."

"Indeed it is."

The sisters sat back in their chairs, enjoying each other's company, and talking about the recent activities they had been up too. Elsa told Anna about the recent trade agreement she made with one of the nearby kingdoms. She said that this kingdom has a long, pleasant history with Arendelle. They used to be trading partners, but after the gates closed, contact with them was cut off. Anna told Elsa about the recent trip into the mountains she took with Kristoff. This was the first time Kristoff showed her how to harvest ice. It was an interesting task to say the least.

"I tried to pick up a block of ice by myself, but it was so heavy I ended up dropping it back into the frozen lake," she explained.

"I imagine that you would have to be pretty strong for a job like that," Elsa pointed out.

"Yeah, no kidding. Kristoff had a heck of a time watching me struggle with pulling out the ice with the tongs. It was quite amusing for him."

"I hope he helped you out, eventually," Elsa said.

"Of course, but I was pretty insistent upon doing it myself. I wanted to impress him."

"I'm sure that you don't need to impress Kristoff. He loves you just the way that you are," Elsa said.

Anna blushed. I know he does, and I love him too. I just love doing things with him that's all. We're planning a hiking trip next week. You can come if you like!"

"Maybe. I have a lot of meetings next week, but hopefully I can find some leeway to go hiking with you guys," Elsa said.

"Awesome! Kristoff is a great guide. He knows the mountains like the back of his hand."

"I bet he does."

"Hey, Elsa," Anna said.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Have you ever thought about finding a man to marry?" Anna asked.

It was a simple, but powerful question. Elsa didn't blame Anna for asking it though. She imagined that quite a few people in the kingdom were wondering if she would take a husband. It was her queenly duty after all. Eventually her reign would come to an end, and she would need an heir to take her place. Normally that heir would be the son or daughter of the current monarch. In all honesty, however, she had no interest in marriage or romance. She was perfectly happy being a single reigning queen.

"I'm flattered that you would ask me that, Anna, but I don't think I'll ever be married," Elsa said.

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. "Why not? I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well, I'm just not interested in a romantic relationship, that's all. I'm happy just having my family and friends to love."

"Interesting, because you know there's a hundred guys that would jump off a cliff just to have your hand in marriage," Anna pointed out. "You're beautiful, smart, kind, did I say beautiful?

Elsa rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you, Anna. I appreciate the compliment, but I just don't think romance is for me. I have nothing against it. I'm very happy for you and Kristoff. You make a lovely couple."

"Thank you," Anna replied. "So you're happy with just the love of our family and friends?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but really I'm more than happy with just the love of one person. The person who I love more than anything in the world."

"Who?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled. "You."

"Me? Well, thank you, Elsa. I love you too."

"I mean it, Anna. The only love I need in this lifetime is yours. Despite all that I've done to you, you still love me. Sometimes I don't understand why, but then I tell myself that I don't need to understand. I'm just grateful to have you in my life. Your love is all that I need, Anna. It's everything and more.

Anna tried to hold back the tears emerging from her eyes, but the effort was useless. Elsa's words were far too touching.

"I can't begin to tell you how much your love means to me," Anna said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want anything to ever come between us again."

Elsa faced her sister, taking Anna's hands in her own. "That will never happen. I give you my word. I want us both to experience all the joys that life has to offer. I want to bask in the sunshine of your love every day. I don't need a man to make me happy or to feel loved and appreciated. You already do that. You're my sweet, little sister, Anna. The best thing that ever happened to me."

The sisters embraced each other in a tight, warm hug. Both of them could feel the love for each other, flowing like a river. It was beyond beautiful. Anna understood what Elsa meant about not wanting to find a man to marry, and she respected it. To know that she was the only person in the world, whose love she needed, was stunning in itself. They say that all you need is love, and in this case, all Elsa needed was the love of her sister.

* * *

 **A/N: What are your thoughts on Elsa? Is she better off single with the love of her sister or should she have love interest of her own? I respect all opinions regarding the matter.**


End file.
